Super Smash Bros. Unleashed
Super Smash Bros. Unleashed is the fifth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. The game features characters from video games, movies, anime, TV shows, and comics. The game is for the Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and DSN. The game has the most characters in the Super Smash Bros. series. The game is up to 4 players and when you choose your character the announcer will say your character's name. List of Playable Characters Real World Universe *Mae Colossal Deek *Yuore Mumms Lil Pusseh *All Kawlliding Intoan *Orgeeh Withoot Cawndooms. Social Life Universe *Wait a second, you dont have one. Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Baby Mario *baby luigi *baby Peach *goomba *Daisy *Rosalina *Toad *Toadette Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K. Rool *Dixie Kong Pac Man Universe *Pac-Man *mrs pac-man *Pac-man jr *pooka *baby pac-man *Orson *Yum-Yum *Chomp-Chomp *profeser pac-man Gannon X Universe *Gannon Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Ganondorf *Zelda/Sheik *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Vaati *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf Earthbound Universe *Ness *Lucas *Claus Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Dark Samus Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo Punch Out Universe *Little Mac *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf Ice Climbers Universe *Ice Climbers Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver *Dr. Eggman *Were Sonic *Metal Sonic *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Mighty *Ray WarioWare & Wario Land Universe *Wario *9 Volt *18 Volt *Waluigi F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *The Eggplant Wizard Kirby Universe *Kirby *Prince Puff *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *King Dedede Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo and Kazooie Fire Emblem Universe *Ike *Marth *Roy Golden Sun Universe *Issac Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pichu *Phanpy *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle, Ivysaur & Charizard *Mewtwo SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Larry the Lobster *Plankton *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *The Flying Dutchman *Karen Plankton *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *The Dirty Bubble *Pearl Krabs *Dennis the Hitman Moshi Monsters Universe *Katsuma *Diavlo *Furi *Zommer *Poppet *Luvli *White Fang *Hansel *Mr. Snoodle *Peppy *Blingo *Lady Googoo Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron *Goddard *Sheen *Carl *Cindy *Libby *Nick Fariy Odd Parents Universe *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Mr. Crocker *Trixie Tang *Tootie HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Universe *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Lollie Angry Birds Universe *Red Bird *Blue Bird *Yellow Bird *Black Bird *White Bird *Green Bird *Big Brother Bird *Pigs T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *Cheif *Snaptrap Planet Sheen Universe *Sheen (In Planet Sheen Outfit) *Doppy *Nesmith *Ultralord *Dorkus & Pinter *Empoer The Amazing World of Gumball Universe *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Mom(Nicole) *Dad(Richard) *Banana Joe *Penny *Bobert *Tina-Rex South Park Universe *Stan *Kyle *Cartman *Kenny *Wendy *Chef *Barbardy *Uncle Jimbo *Terrance & Phillip *Professer Chaos Mii Universe *Your Mii High School Musical Universe Dear kid who wrote this. Please kill yourself, faag I mean, sponge bob, high school musical? how old are you, 9? This is a public message to you, little fag. You are the single most hateful living 9 year old creature (youre probably dead by now for being so dumb anyway) ,degradating, dirty scum and plage of the human kind. Do you think doing this shit will make you cool? No, youre a social reject in school and probably nobody likes you and never will. You literaly ruined the name of super smash bros forever. Are you even old enough to watch south park? i bet you watched it once while your mom wasnt looking and you were like "IM SO BADASS". Guess what, youre not. I think that you are the reason that scientist are making birth control stuff. To prevent engendrous overgrown beathing fetuses to live around normal people like us. Sincerely, every person in this earth with logical reasoning. List of Bosses *Tabuu *Boney Tabuu *Giga Hand *Robot Ridley *inky, bliny, picky and clide *Lava Titan *Ice Titan *Wind Titan *Rock Titan *Dark Gaurdian *Galactus List of Enemies﻿ *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Orange) *Koopa Troopa (Purple) *Koopa Troopa (Yellow) *Koopa Troopa (Brown) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Koopa Troopa (Black) *Koopa Troopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Green) *Paratroopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Purple) *Paratroopa (Orange) *Paratroopa (Yellow) *Paratroopa (Black) *Paratroopa (Brown) *Goomba *Giant Koopatroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bros. *Ice Bro *Magickoopa *Dry Bones *Giant Drybones *Security Guard *Ghost (green) *Ghost (brown) *Ghost (black) *twoshoe jelly List of Items﻿ Container Items *Barrels *Crates *Sandbags *Eggs *Party Balls *Capsules *Rolling Crates Battering Items *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Beam Swords *Home Run Bats *Fans *Parasols *Star Rods *Lip's Sticks Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Fire Flowers *Star Rods *Super Scopes *Cracker Launchers *Fireworks Projectile Items *Red Shells *Green Shells *Poke Balls *Bomb-ombs *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccerballs *Banana Peels *Basketballs *Footballs *Dodgeballs *Bumpers *Smoke Balls *Barrel Canon *Spings *Hot Heads *Blast Boxes Performance Items *Starman *NES Candy *SNES Candy *Ball Candy *Dragoon *Metal Boxes *Screw Attacks *Bunny Hoods *Lightning Bolts *Warp Stars *Smash Balls *Timers *Bowser Candy *Vampire Candy *Mario Candy *Peach Candy *Luigi Candy *Cloaking Devices Recovery Items *Food *Sushi *Donut *Maxim Tomatoes *Team Healers *Heart Containers *Jawbreaker *Krusty Burger *Krabby Patty New Items *Iron Boots *Lightsaber *NES Zapper *SNES Zapper *Magic Potion *Dildo *Power Glove *Nintendo DS *Koopa Clown Car *Virtual Boy *Gameboy *Gameboy Advance *Lock Jaw *Wii Balance Board *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Tanooki Suit *Cape Feather *Keyblade *Power-pellet *metal-pellet *Frog Suit *Super Leaf *PAK *Lazerscope *Harp of Ages *Ztar List of Stages Bold= 'Unlockable *Mushroom Kingdom *New Pork City *Nintendo DS *Yoshi's Island *'Hyrule Castle *Dream Land *Final Destination *'Battlefield' *Princess Peach's Castle *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Pokemon Stadium *Poke Floats *'Green Hill Zone' *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Mushrommy Kingdom *Smashville *WarioWare Inc. *'Pirate Ship' *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road *PictoChat *Delfino Plaza *Lylat Cruise *Rainbow Cruise *'Brinstar' * Corneria * Onett * Mario Bros. *Spear Pillar *'Flat Zone 2' * 75m *50m *100m *Green Greens *Big Blue *Halberd *Bridge of Eldin *'Mario Circut' *Zeenu List of Assist Trophies *Sakaki *Yutaka *Minorin *Ridley *Tails *Knuckles *Shake King *Baby Daisy *Rainbow Dash *E. Coli *Pokeball *Troll Story Mode Characters Every playable character listed. Story COMING SOON!﻿ Reviews The game has posotive reviews Nintendo Power What an amazing game it's cool when video games, anime, comics, and TV shows combine into one. Playstation Place Whoa this is one amzing game this is definitley the game of the year ﻿ Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76 Category:Playstation Games Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games